


Opponent

by veritygrey (raventree)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Backgammon, Chess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/veritygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Iron Man belongs to Marvel, etc.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man belongs to Marvel, etc.

 

 Tony Stark learnt to play Backgammon from his father's best friend. Backgammon was ruled by chance he was told. It made it harder for geniuses like him. Obadiah gave him his first board as a birthday present when he was six. Tony bought others through the years, some antique, or collectable, others he just liked. He lost his taste for the game after three months in cave, after Yinsen, and had them put in storage. After Obadiah, he told Pepper to sell the entire collection. He finally let Rhodey teach him chess. Pepper is the only one he can't beat.

 

 


End file.
